Rin Akuma
Rin Akuma Background Rin grew up in a small orphanage in Kirigakure. Her apperance frightened many of the other orphans. Most of the time she spent at the orphanage, she was bullied by many of the older kids. She had started hearing voices in the back of her mind, screaming at her to get revenge on those cruel children who constantly abused her. Rin began to plot against everyone at the Orphanage. Hatered emmited from her. Hatred for the orphans who hit her, stole her food, and called her rude names. Hatred for her parents who left her to rot in the orphanage. Hatred for this rotton world, her dream was to change this cruel world. She developed Her clan's bloodline Trait, which made Ink-like-Tattoos appear on her Porcelain skin,(Like Sai's Drawings)and thought about using it against her Enemies. Hatred drove her to murder every living thing in the Orphanage. She did not remember how she murdered them, but she was not tainted by any blood. She left the orphanage and came upon one of The Seven Swordsmen 'Zabuza Momichi'. She was under his wing for a few years since he saw a lot of potentional in this young girl. Zabuza soon realized that this girl, Rin, revealed many Tattoos when she felt Angered, Or threatened and wondered if this was some kind of Jutsu, Or Kekkei Genkai. Rin left Kirigakure and set out to Konohagakure. She was 16 years old, and soon became The Third Hokage's Spy. Rin was constantly being watched by the Copy Ninja, Kakashi Hatake, Also known as a sneaky little closet pervert. Kakashi became Rin's only friend, and became alarmed when she decided to leave Konoha and join the Akatsuki Orginization. Pein became interested in her Abilities, as did Madara. She was given Orochimaru's Ring which had the word 'Void' engraved in it. She was disgusted on how her Partner showed his Loyalties to his fake god, Jashin. Rin hated anything Religious, infact she hated mostly everything. She loved watching Hidan murder Kakashi's Friend, Asuma, as she also loved seeing Shikamaru Nara's Expression that day ; Hate, Sadness, Sorrow, and Remorse. Personality She is over-confident, and full of Pride. Most of the time, she looks like a shell of a beautiful woman. No emotion whatsoever is shown on her face, only when the voice in the back her mind excites her about Blood, and Death. She keeps mostly to herself, and only talks to her 'Inner-rin'. Rin believes in 'Blood Must be paid in Blood.', However whenever she sees large amounts of blood, she tends to internally panic. She can be kind at times, only with people that she is very close with. Appearance Rin is abnormaly pale, with mid-waist pinstraight black hair. Has Golden eyes, and a hourglass Figure. She always wears a Red Long sleve Kimono With netting covering her breasts. She has a Golden Sash tied around her waist, and over it is the Konohagakure headband on her waist, to remind her of her Old friend Kakashi Hatake. She wears wedged red wooden sandals, and has long black wristbands. Abilities Rin has Okay chakra control, Can create Large amount of Shadow clones max. Her Taijutsu is At a very high level. She is very strong, and also fast. She is a close range combatant, and she barely uses any Chakra. Is also good at reasoning, and scouting. Her Golden tounge has gotton her out of many predicaments, While her scouting has saved her life since she was younger. She always uses her Kekkei Genkai, which she calls it 'The art of Creation.' The Art of Creation Cannot be coppied, by any Dojutsu. Tattoos cover Rins delicate body, and they can either come alive, or combine into a giant Shadow like figure. Snake Tattoos, Wrap around the enemies (Like orochimaru). She can create a new Tattoo whenever she pleases, or change one that is already on her skin. Status Trivia * Favorite food is Dango * Has an obsession with Blood, And Death. * Closest friend is Kakashi Hatake * Enjoys sitting by Lakes, and reading stories. Reference Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Picture of 'Rin Akuma' belongs to ~Sorceressmyr from Deviantart.com Category:DRAFT